Across the Universe
by Sailor Star Lighter
Summary: 900 years after the re-birth of the Silver Millennium, an idle wish from the Goddess of Love will give a second chance to an unfinished story. *Yuri* One Shot


I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

The Queen of Venus frowned at the clouds floating above her planet. Princess Ami had not yet figured out how to undo the damage Metallia had caused the planet at the fall of the Silver Millennium. Her people had been revived and were slowly adapting to the changes of the planet, but Minako was anxious to have it fully restored. The Goddess of Love moved away from the balcony she had been standing on. Her long golden dress swayed with her movements and made a soft rustling sound.

She smiled to herself lightly. How many times had she flippantly made the declaration that she was the Goddess of Love, only to find out that it was true? She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that they were all incarnations of the God's and Goddess's of old. The truth had been discovered shortly after Usagi and Mamoru had become Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. When the Senshi had each taken leave to try and resurrect their own planets to help strengthen themselves and the new Silver Millennium, their Sailor Guardians had revealed the truth to them. They were also reawakened to the lives they had lived before Usagi was born and they went to the Moon. How happy had they been to finally know all of the truth and awaken their _own_ Senshi? Queen Jupiter had her four soldiers, the most of any of the inners. Sailor Ganymede, Sailor Castillo, Sailor Io, and Sailor Europa were the guardians of the many Moons orbiting Jupiter and the planet itself. Princess Mars, they had always known, had Sailor Phobus and Sailor Deimos. Princess Mercury had discovered Sailor Colaris, who took her senshi name from what was once the Capital City of Mercury, before Metallia had buried the city beneath a flood of magma. Minako herself had been thrilled to be reunited with her guardians; Sailor Ishtar, protector of the northern hemisphere of Venus, and Sailor Aphrodite, who protected the southern hemisphere. So much rejoicing had taken place, and each of the senshi had slowly come into their own Goddess abilities. It had been a long and trying process, but ultimately they had conquered their abilities. The inner senshi were stronger than ever, and their Solar System was secure. Peace had been hard fought for, but at last it had come. But now…

Minako sighed; the cloud problem couldn't get fixed fast enough. She missed being able to see the stars. Venus itself was called the Morning and the Evening Star, and yet it was cut off from seeing anything else. Closing her eyes, she let her power wash through out her body and only had the idle thought of telling herself to teleport somewhere where she could see the stars.

Unexplainably, Minako felt suddenly drained. She snapped open her eyes and gasped. The world around her was terribly unfamiliar. Two moons hung in the sky, which was a deep, dark, cardinal red. She reached out with her senses to find her planet, only to feel that it was very far away. She had wanted with all her heart to see the stars, not to expend all of her energy to teleport into the midst of them! Though the sky did look simply marvelous. So many stars! So much color! Minako smiled at the sky sending up a Venusian blessing to them. They twinkled happily in response and seemed to dance across the sky. Her orange clad body began to sway happily with the music the Stars seemed to be dancing to: the drumbeat of the Universe. Could she claim this place in the name of Venus? She had no clue where she was, but she knew instantly that she was in love with the place and that she would undoubtedly return again and again. Her ivory skin glowed in the foreign moonlight and her long golden hair swept beautifully around her body. Yes, she had definitely found a new place to run away to when the loneliness became unbearable as it often did from time to time. She sat peacefully on the ground, which seemed to be covered in something similar to Earth's grass. She was just thinking she might lie down and take a rest when her senses told her that something was coming toward her. Quickly.

She turned in the direction of the approaching force and waited patiently for it to arrive. Feelings of disappointment that they planet was already claimed were quickly dismissed. Of course such a beautiful place would have inhabitants.

The energy became stronger. Heavier. Angrier. And yet somehow… familiar. Intrigued, Minako stood and watched a figure approach. The first thing she was able to discern was a long silver ponytail…

"Healer?!"

The figure reached her in moments. "I don't know who you are or what you are doing here, but if you mean Kinmoku any harm, I, Sailor Star Healer, will destroy you!"

Minako could feel tears forming in her eyes, "Healer, it's me! Minako!"

Healer stared in surprise. "Minako? But, you look so different! How did you get here?!"

"I- I accidentally teleported here! I just wanted to go somewhere I could see the stars! Oh Healer-," The Goddess crashed into the Star Lights surprised arms, "I am so happy to see you!"

The surprised woman hesitated before smiling and hugging the small figure back. "It's good to see you too, Mina-chan."

Minako looked up into the Senshis face with a happy smile. "That's Queen Mina-chan to you, my dear friend!"

"Queen-?"

"Yes, come sit with me and let's catch up! It has been so long…907 years is much too long to go without communicating!"

* * *

"Wow, to think we fought with the incarnations of the God's!" Healer said with a smile.

"I can't believe you guys have managed to restore your planet so fully! This is truly a beautiful place!"

"Yes, the views are certainly beautiful and so are the people."

The Goddess of Love looked over at the Star Light, "Yes, I have always thought that they were."

Healer blushed, "Mina… don't."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm not a man anymore. You can't think of me that way."

"Who said anything about you needing to be a man?"

"Minako…"

"Yaten, I am over 900 years old. I have had a lot of time to think over my life and the chances I missed."

"Chances you missed?"

"We never got to say good bye, you know? After the whole nightmare with the Galaxy Cauldron, I was immediately reborn on Earth and you..."

"I came back to Kinmoku. You're right, we never did get to say Good-bye."

"I have always thought of what I might do if I ever got to see you again."

"Should I be afraid of what the Goddess of Love has in mind?"

"Not necessarily," the blonde beauty inched closer to the Star Light. Unconsciously, the silver-haired woman leaned toward her.

"Not necessarily?" Their faces were almost touching.

"No," and then, with a bravery and confidence only 900 years of life could give her, she kissed the Sailor Senshi. Her lips were soft and she tasted sweet. The kiss deepened in a rush and both women felt as though they could kiss the other forever. The need for air, though, is a demanding one and after a minute they slowly broke apart. Both of their lips were swollen, but they were both smiling.

"Healer, the last time we saw each other, it wouldn't have worked between us. But things are different now! I have the power to be with you in a way that neither of us have to sacrifice either of our lives."

Healer sat quietly, looking uncertainly at the beautiful Goddess in her arms, "Are you certain?"

"Healer, I have thought about you everyday since I last saw you. I have watched others make their happiness work, and now I am ready to make my happiness work out as well! If we can make this work, than two other senshi can become happy as well. That is, if Sailor Star Maker still feels the same way about Princess Mercury as I could see she did back then."

At those words, Healer hugged the blonde tightly, "I have only thought of you and she has only ever thought of Ami since that last day."

"Healer…" The Queen of Venus softly caressed the Star Light's cheek. Healer smiled down at her and claimed Minako's lips with her own. They would sort out the details later. Healer gently laid the stunning Goddess on the ground. For now, they had 900 years of pent up energy to release.


End file.
